The New Recruit
by Amos87
Summary: In the beginning of season 3, Ed hires someone new to help out in the surveillance room. She is close to Ed and his family and she possibly gets closer to someone eles. But all that changes when someone comes into town later on... Please read and review..


Chapter 1:

Ed Deline was walking around the casino floor watching all the construction crew working on the casino.  
He heard his phone and answered it.

⌠Yeah?■

//Hey Ed, there is a girl out here wanting to get in and she said that she is hear to see you. //

⌠Alright, I▓ll be out in a minute.■

//No worries Ed.// with the he hung up.

Just then he saw a familiar face, ⌠Mr D■ Mike had yelled across the floor.

Ed walked over, ⌠This place looks amazing■ Mike continued.

⌠Yeah, it▓s looking good.■ He paused. ⌠I thought that you were still touring with your Aunt.■

⌠Nah, back up singers don▓t make a lot of money, I make more being a Valet■

⌠Alright, well I got to get to the front, I▓m interviewing a new candidate to help your guys in the surveillance room■

⌠Cool, I gotta go anyway or I▓ll be late for my shift.■

⌠No worries■ Ed had replied and made his way to the front of the casino.

When he got there he saw a radiant woman in a black suit with her hair in a ponytail and she looked to stand at 5ft 7 and was very toned, which only suggested that she worked out.

⌠Anna Shenzo■

The woman turned around, ⌠Ed Deline■ she gave him a hug.

⌠How you been?■ she asked.

⌠Pretty good, how about you?■

⌠Not too bad┘ Are we going inside or are we going to roast out here.■ She asked.

⌠Yeah, you just wanna see the casino.■ He asked.

⌠Not really. ■ she paused as they started walking towards his office, ⌠Back in town living with Mom again.■

Once they got to his office, he opened the door and waited for Anna to come in to close it,

⌠Thanks■ she said as she sat down.

Ed walked around his desk and sat down on his chair, ⌠So why are you really back in Vegas after being shipped out to Iraq.■

⌠You checking up on me old man?■ she asked knowing that he would▓ve used his contacts to make sure if she was alright over in Iraq.

Ed shrugged, ⌠Not really.■

⌠Yeah right, you just like checking up on me■

⌠I did promise your Dad to look after you, so I am doing my job.■

⌠Of course, ■ she paused, ⌠Sonja was the one who made me come back┘ Peter and me are in a soon-to-be-messy divorce and custody battle┘ We▓re back living with Mom.■

⌠Sorry to hear that. How is your mom doing?■

⌠Pretty good, she has retired and loves her gardening and socialising with her friends■

⌠That▓s good┘ Is your mom looking after Sonja while you work.■

⌠Yeah, Sonja loves her.■

⌠How old is Sonja now?■

⌠She▓s 10 and cheeky as ever■ Anna laughed, ⌠But she is a great kid.■

⌠10 is an excellent age┘ Wouldn▓t she be old enough to decide who she wants to live with?■

⌠Yeah, she has already said that she would prefer to live with me, but the ex still wants the custody battle┘ maybe that will make him realize that his daughter doesn▓t want to live with him.■ She paused, ⌠ You would▓ve met him a few times, he is a very controlling man, but I still rebelled and I guess Sonja is following in my foot steps,■ she laughed.

⌠It▓s good that is taking after you more than Peter, like mother like daughter I say. If you need any help I will be happy to give you a hand┘■

⌠Thanks Ed, I will keep your offer in mind■

⌠Well, is it alright if your first shift is tonight?■

⌠That▓s fine, what time do you need me?■

Ed looked at his watch, ⌠Does┘ now sound like a good time.■

⌠Sure does.■

⌠Excellent, lets go out and meet the rest of the team,■ Ed said as he got up and lead Anna out to the surveillance room.

She walked over to Mitch, ⌠Mitch this is Anna, she is just starting here tonight. Anna this is Mitch■

Anna shook Mitch▓s hand,■ Nice to meet you Mitch■

Mitch returned the handshake, ⌠Like wise■

Ed then lead her over to the other two, ⌠Mike, Danny, this is Anna, she is new here. Anna, this is Mike Cannon and Danny McCoy■ ⌠Pleasure to meet the both of you■ Anna said as she shook Mike and Danny▓s hands.

⌠Pleasure is all mine,■ Mike said as he returned the handshake.

⌠Great to meet a new member of the team,■ Danny said as he shook Anna▓s hand.

⌠You will be working with Danny and Mike most of the time, but at the moment it is a little slow as we are not open to the public yet.■

⌠When we do finally open you will be on your toes every minute.■ Mike piped in.

⌠I look forward to it.■

Just then a well-dressed woman walked in, ⌠Ed, a word with you please.■ She demanded and walked into his office.

Ed shook his head, ⌠Guys, look after her and show her around, I▓ll be back shortly■

⌠No worries Ed■ Mike said as Ed walked into his office.

⌠I▓m taking that she is the new owner?■

⌠That would be correct, I▓d hate to see her and Sam together, that will be a cat fight to watch.■ Danny said.

⌠Who do you think will win?■ Mike asked as he pondered.

Danny thought for a minute, ⌠I would have no idea, guess we▓ll have to watch when a fight does come up.■

⌠Danny, why does your name sound so familiar?■ Anna said.

⌠Well that all depends, I▓m a Vegas local and I was a marine.■

⌠Yes, that▓s it, Lieutenant McCoy, you were awarded the Silver Star?■

⌠Yeah, that▓s me.■

⌠Well, Corporal Shenzo at your service■

⌠You▓re kidding,■

⌠Can▓t say that I am.■ She smiled.

Just then Delinda walks in, ⌠Where▓s Dad?■

Danny stood up, ⌠In his office with Monica■

Delinda stood and stared at Anna for a few seconds, ⌠Anna?■

⌠Delinda, It▓s great to see you,■ she said as she hugged her.

⌠Oh my god, I haven▓t seen you in years. What brings you back to Las Vegas.■

⌠Sonja, I brought her back to where she was born,■ then she leaned in closer, ⌠also the soon-to-be-messy divorce.■ Then she stood back to where she was.

⌠Oh, I▓m sorry to hear that.■

⌠Don▓t be, it▓s the best thing I have done since Sonja was born.■ Anna replied.

Just then Monica walked out and saw Anna, ⌠You must be the new girl ■

⌠And you must be Monica, it▓s a pleasure to meet you.■ She said as she held her hand out.

Monica looked at her hand and walked out of the surveillance room.

⌠Anna,■ Ed said.

⌠What? I only introduced myself.■

⌠Yeah right, I wouldn▓t believe that for a second. What else did you say?■ with that we walked back into his office.

⌠I said nothing else.■ Anna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

⌠Still the same old Anna.■ Delinda laughed before continuing, ⌠■We need to catch up I▓ll call you and we can grab a drink or something and I can introduce you to the girls.■

Anna smiled, ⌠That sounds great, I look forward to it■

⌠Great, catch you later■ with that she went into Ed▓s office

Danny walked over to them, ⌠Mike, why don▓t you go and show Anna around while I check over some stuff.■

Mike nodded, ⌠No worries,■ With that they both walked out of the surveillance room and to the floor of the casino and bar.

Anna was quiet as Mike showed her around the casino floor pointing out all the bars and restaurants.  
Mike noticed that she was quiet and sat her down on the comfy chairs in one of the bars.

⌠What▓s on your mind?■ Mike asked.

⌠Nothing, really, family stuff■

⌠Look, I know that we have only just met, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I wont go gossiping like the girls do.■

Anna smiled, ⌠That▓s women for you, they always gossip. If you weren▓t trust worthy, then Ed would not have let you stay at this casino for this long.■

⌠That▓s true, but what made you come to that conclusion?■

⌠It▓s Ed, he is the type of person who takes trust and loyalty seriously. I know Ed from when I was a little girl. Him and my Dad were best friends┘ that was before my Dad died■

⌠I▓m sorry,■

⌠Thanks.■

⌠If you wanna tell me you will in your own time.■ Mike said.

⌠Thanks Mike, I appreciate it.■

Just then Anna▓s phone rang, ⌠Anna Shenzo■ She paused to listen to the person on the other end, ⌠Hey sweetie, how was school?■ Another pause ⌠Did you? Was that fun?■ Another pause. ⌠Wow! I▓ll have to have a look when I get home.■ ⌠Ok sweetie, I have to get back to work, I▓ll see you when I get home.■ A pause, ⌠I don▓t know when I▓ll be home■ ⌠Ok sweetie┘ love you too┘ bye■ Anna hung up the phone.  
⌠Sorry about that, my daughter loves calling me when she gets home from school■

⌠You have a daughter?■ Mike asked.

⌠Yeah,■ she flicked through her photos on her phone and showed Mike, ⌠That▓s my little Sonja.■

⌠She looks just like you. How old is she?■

⌠She▓s 10 and still cheeky as ever┘ Even when she was 2 she was cheeky.■ Anna laughed, ⌠But she is a great kid.■

⌠She has her Mom▓s sense of humour then.■

⌠Yes, definitely.■

⌠Come on, we better get back up to the surveillance room to see what▓s going on.■

With that the both walked up to the surveillance room and gave Danny and Mike a hand with figuring out why one three of the cameras were bugged.

A few hours later Ed let Anna go home and she had taken up the offer.  
She was a little tired from her first shift, not physically but mentally as they were trying to figure out why two members of the construction crew had social security numbers that did not match their names.

Anna walked down to the car garage and jumped in her dark blue Hummer and drove to her Mom▓s house to pick up her daughter.

She pulled up and walked in the house, ⌠Hey.■ She said to her mother while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

⌠Hey, how was your first shift.■ Her mother asked Anna sat on the couch.

⌠Not too bad, met some great people who I will be working with.■

⌠Maybe a love interest?■ her mother asked cheekily.

⌠Mom, I▓m just getting through my divorce. Give me some time to adjust.■

⌠I was only joking. ■

⌠I know┘■ she paused, ⌠Where▓s Sonja?■

⌠She is in her room playing with her toys.■ Her mother answered as Anna stood up and made her way to her daughter▓s room.

Anna stopped at her daughter▓s door and listened, she couldn▓t hear anything. She carefully opened her door and poked her head in.  
What she saw made her smile; Sonja was in bed fast asleep in bed.

Anna walked in quietly and pulled the blanket up and kissed her on her forehead.  
⌠Goodnight Pumpkin.■

With that she quietly made her way to the door and closed it quietly behind her and then walked into the lounge again, ⌠She is fast asleep.■ Anna said to her mother.

⌠She must be tired, she has had a long day. Going to a new school and all■

⌠Your right, dinner in the oven?■ Anna asked.

⌠Sure is┘ Just like it always is.■ Anna walked into the kitchen while her mom walked behind her.

Anna turned the oven on to heat up her dinner and leaned up against the bench while her mother had already at down at the table, ⌠What▓s on your mind?■ Anna▓s mom asked.

⌠Everything┘ I▓m asking myself, am I going to get sole custody of Sonja? Having just come back from Iraq and being thrown into work already. But it▓s good cause Ed is there and he has offered to help out with anything, work or personal life.■

⌠See? What did I tell you, Ed would be happy to take you I with open arms.■

⌠Of course he would. I have known him since a I was a little kid.■

There was silence for a minute or two and yet Anna▓s mom knew what she was thinking.

⌠Anna, you won▓t lose Sonja┘ Have a look at Peter▓s history and look at what he has been doing┘ The judge will go on how he has treated you and Sonja and will look at what he has been doing.  
Not only that, but he will ask Sonja what she want▓s to do and you know that she will pick you┘ she did before, what has changed now.■

⌠I should know this but I am still really nervous about the hearing. She is my baby girl; I don▓t want to loose her. ■

⌠She has a stable home here, would she if she went to live with Peter. I don▓t think so.■

The timer on the oven went off and Anna turned it off and got a tea towel to get the food out of the oven. When she sat it on the stovetop she cut some lasagne and placed it on a plate, she put the tea towel over the top of the lasagne and sat down at the table to eat.

For the next hour or so Anna ate and spoke to her mother, then she did the dishes when her mom went to bed and then she went to bed herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Mike and Danny were in Ed▓s office talking.

⌠Ed, what are we going to do about the smash and grab guys? From what we can see on the surveillance footage of the other places, it looks like they are carrying some fire power.■

⌠I have talked to Monica and advised her to push the opening back, she refuses.■ Ed explained.

⌠Have you tried asking her again?■ Danny asked.

⌠You kidding? I tried to sing it to her.■

⌠Alright, we are leaving that to you■ Danny said as he and Mike walked out.

As they were walking out, Anna walked in with her laptop in her arms.

⌠Ed■, he motioned her to close the door, ⌠I know why the smash and grab guys attacked those Indian casino▓s┘■ she said as her placed her laptop on his desk and opened it.

⌠Take a look at this, you know how Mike showed us the lay out of the casino floor; well have a look and the bits of lay out from the casinos that were hit, well have a look at his.■

Anna pressed a button and the snippets of lay out from the other casinos placed itself on the layout of the Montecito Casino, ⌠They have used those small casino▓s as a rehearsal for their attack on the Montecito.■

⌠Great, I will take care of that, nice work though,■ he paused, ⌠Where does the construction crew come into?■ Ed asked referring to the two construction workers who worked on the cameras but their names were questionable.

⌠That▓s where Mike comes in,■ she ran to the door and called Mike in, ⌠Explain what happens to the cameras that were found that had bugs in them■

⌠We have check each camera and out of 5003 cameras, we have found that 3 of them go on a loop at 12:01, straight after the doors open to the public.■ Mike said.

⌠So they are up to something and it will happen at 12:01■

⌠So what we need to do is keep the computers looking for the two construction crew guys and see what happens cos I don▓t know what those two are up too.■

⌠Great work you two. When the casino opens up to the public in approx 3 hours, you two will be up here working on looking for those guys, once you spot them call Danny and he will take care of the rest.■

⌠Great, I wanna check one thing with that first, but I will let you know in half an hour.■ With that both Mike and Anna went back to the surveillance room.

Anna sat down at the desk next to Mike and started typing on her computer when Mike kept glancing at her.

⌠Mike, come here.■ Danny called while he was standing in front of the monitors.

Mike got up and walked over to Danny, ⌠What▓s up man?■

⌠Stop perving, from what Ed told us, you would not be able to touch her. Number 1: you have Ed to get passed and number 2: If have read her file correctly, she is a master in most martial arts.■

⌠Just because she knows how to defend myself doesn▓t mean she needs to use her skills. Against people we need to kick out yeah, but I heard that the people who choose to do martial arts are taught not to use it unless needed.■

Anna walked up behind them; ⌠Just because we have been told not to use our skill unless absolutely necessary doesn▓t mean that I wont use them■ she smiled and then winked at them.

⌠Should we be scared?■ Danny asked while smiling so she knew that they were joking.

⌠If you value your life you will guard your groin and sleep with one eye open.■ Ed said as he walked up to them.

⌠You can▓t be serious?■ Mike asked.

⌠Wanna test me Mike, ■ she said while she winked at him.

⌠Not really■ Mike said.

⌠That was me kidding, relax.■ Anna laughed as she put an arm around Mike.

⌠Alright back to work. Danny down stairs with me, Mike and Anna you▓re up here waiting to see if those two ▒questionable▓ contract workers.■ Ed said as he and Danny walked out.

⌠Now we wait.■ Anna said as sat back in her chair and started up the face recognition software.

Anna▓s phone rang, ⌠Yeah?■ she said as she put it on loudspeaker.

⌠Ok, we▓re letting them in.■ Ed said on the other end of the phone, with that Anna watched of computer screen, ⌠Ok, Ed the loop has been activated in the blind spot.■

⌠Got ya.■ Ed said heading over towards the blind spot.  
The monitor that Mike was watching spotted the construction crew, ⌠Ed, the two constructions crew are in the blind spot, it▓s going down now.■ Mike said into the phone.

Anna and Mike watched as the security staff; Danny and Ed take the guys in custody.

⌠Yeah, We▓re back■ Mike said as they all celebrated.

Just as they were celebrating, Anna noticed that the masked guys were walking inside and headed towards the Cage.  
She ran to the phone and dialled Danny, ⌠Come on Danny, pick up!■

Mike turned around to her, ⌠What▓s up.■

⌠Check out monitor 41■ Anna replied as he kept trying to call Danny.

⌠Oh shit,■

Danny finally picked up the phone, ⌠Danny, we▓re being hit. They▓re in the cage■

MEANWHILE┘ DOWNSTAIRS.

⌠Yeah■,

/Danny, we▓re being hit. They▓re in the cage/

Danny turned around and so did Ed, Monica cam up to them and tried to go but Ed stopped her.  
⌠Do something, they▓re robbing us.■

⌠Just wait.■ Ed simply replied.

⌠They▓re stealing my money■

⌠Let it go, you▓ll be losing more money if someone gets shot.■ Ed explained, ⌠Let▓s go,■ he said as he brought Monica with him.

Ed and Monica went up to the surveillance room and watched the monitors.

⌠Do something, they▓re getting away. ■

⌠Just watch.■ Ed said.

On the monitors, it showed that the robbers were driving out of the casino, but police and SWAT officers had pulled up in front of them to cut them off, ⌠Monica, do you really think we wouldn▓t have a plan just in case they did hit us.■ Anna asked but Monica just glared at her.

Monica watched the screen again and saw that Danny had collected the money from the police officers, she then turned to Ed, ⌠and you don▓t have anymore surprises for me do you?■

⌠Not that I can think of■ Ed replied.

⌠Good, I▓m going back downstairs and enjoy my party.■ With that she walked out of the surveillance room.

⌠That was dope,■ Mike said smiling.

⌠Dope? What does that mean?■ Ed asked.

⌠It means what you did was dope.■ Mike tried to explain.

Ed still looked confused, ⌠It▓s means what you did was cool.■ Anna explained.

⌠I suppose that makes a bit more sense■

For the rest of the night was good, there weren▓t anymore big problems for the remainder of the night.

Delinda walked into the surveillance room, ⌠Anna, you want to come down and have a drink?■

⌠Love to but I▓m still on duty. Sorry D.■

⌠Your not anymore.■ Ed said as he walked past them.

⌠Thanks Ed,■ she said then she looked back at Delinda, ⌠Let▓s go then.■ With that the girls went down to Opus to get a drink.

When Delinda and Anna got to Opus she could see that there already were some people there, ⌠Hey everyone, this is Anna,■ she motioned towards Anna, ⌠Anna, this is Mary, Sam, you should know my mom Julian and of course you know Danny and Mike.■

Anna walked over and kissed Julian on the cheek, ⌠How have you been?■ she asked as she sat down next to her.

⌠I▓ve been really well, how about you?■

⌠Pretty good considering what▓s been going on.■

⌠I▓m sure you don▓t wanna talk about it here, we▓ll have you and your mother over for lunch tomorrow.■

⌠That sounds great, I▓m not working until tomorrow night.■

⌠Fantastic. I look forward to it.■

⌠Same,■

⌠How is your daughter? She has got to be what 9 or 10 years old now. Bring her along, she▓ll love it.■

⌠Sure, yeah, she is 10 now, you know how she was cheeky when she was 2,■ Julian nodded, ⌠She is just as cheeky.■

⌠That▓s really good, at least she is happy.■

⌠That▓s the main thing.■

They all sat around for a few hours just talking and getting to know Anna and gossiping.

⌠Well guys, I better go. Need to get home.■ Anna said as she stood up, ⌠Lovely to meet you Mary and Sam. Julian, we shall see you tomorrow. ■ She turned to the boys, ⌠See you two tomorrow night.■ With that she started walking away, ⌠Good night.■

As she was walking away, she heard Mike call out to her, ⌠Anna,■ she turned and he had caught up with her, ⌠Allow me to walk you to your car.■ He offered.

⌠Thanks Mike, but you don▓t have too.■ Anna said.

⌠But I want to.■

⌠That▓s ok, what▓s on your mind?■ she asked as she headed to the staff car park garage.

⌠I▓m just want to make sure that you are ok to make it to your car.■

⌠You▓re such a gentleman aren▓t you?■ Anna asked as she fished in her bag for her car keys.

⌠Yeah, it▓s something that my mom, aunt, grandma kinda drilled into me┘ It▓s like the only think that has stuck.■

⌠Fair enough, ■ she said as she had her keys out.

⌠Ok, the real question I wanted to ask you is, did you want to go grab a coffee sometime?■ Mike asked.

⌠Are you asking me out on a date?■

⌠Not yet, I wanted us to get to know each other first as friends so I thought coffee would be appropriate to begin with, then we can see where it goes from there.■

⌠Sure, I▓d live to Mike.■ Anna answered, ⌠Well this is my car, so I guess I▓ll see you tomorrow.■

He looked at her car, ⌠You have a hummer?■

⌠Yeah, I love them, this is the new H3, it▓s┘■ she began but Mike finished her sentence,

⌠It▓s a smaller version of the H2.■ Mike finished.

⌠Yeah,■ she said as she put her bag in the front passenger seat, ⌠Well I will see you tomorrow night, I▓ll give you a call about that coffee too.■ She said as she got in her car.

⌠Yeah. Well I look forward to that phone call, even if you need someone to talk to, I▓ll be a phone call away.■ Mike said.

⌠Thanks, Mike. I▓ll keep that in mind, take care■ she said as she started her Hummer and back out of the car spot and drove off.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

Hey guys, please let me know what you think.  
I should have the next chapter up in the next week or so┘. I write these while I am at work cos in the afternoons I don▓t have much work to do. Lol. 


End file.
